


Why recruit Daredevil?

by Cornholio4



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, captain america: civil war - Fandom
Genre: Tony stank - Freeform, We need some levity, Why Daredevil wasn't in Civil War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-16
Updated: 2016-09-16
Packaged: 2018-08-15 07:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 507
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8048524
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cornholio4/pseuds/Cornholio4
Summary: A humour Drabble taking palce after Captain America: Civil War showing why in he words of Tony Stark, the Devil of Hell's Kitchen didn't take part.





	Why recruit Daredevil?

**Author's Note:**

> After seeing some stories here by people who did not like how Tony was treated in the movie, I decided to write this short Drabble.
> 
> I have made thsi view before on messages to people on the Fanfiction website but I thought I could get this view in story form.
> 
> Spoilers present for the movie and things that happened In both seasons of Daredevil.

In the Avengers Compound things were a bit shaken for the remaining members of the Avengers that were left after what could be described as the civil war of the Avengers. The being known only as the Vision was in front of the room that had Tony Stark's name on it on a plaque but covering the R was a yellow sticky note with an N written on it which Vision sensed was the handwriting of James Rhodes.

Vision went through the door- quite literally to see Tony Stark greeting him on his chair. "You do realise Vision that doors are here for a reason, I should have better security against robot ghost powers." Tony told him with a smirk to which Vision smiled.

"Mr Stark I was just wondering, to fill the roles of the Avengers who don't you go for other costumed figures that are in the media. I have come across reports of a woman with earthquake abilities and someone in Hell's Kitchen, New York..." Vision told him but was quite confused when Tony started laughing much to the confusion of the Vision.

"The so called Devil of Hell's Kitchen or Daredevil?" Tony asked and Vision nodded. Tony sighed before getting up and facing the Vision. "Vision I know this guy is a big newspaper story on his home turf but do you want to know what he is to me?" Tony asked sounding a bit serious.

Vision asked for him to continue and Tony said "to me it seems that the guy is someone in a mask with anger issues. Sure he fights well but I have not seen any evidence that he has some tech or powers that could make him useful out in the Avengers, you get what I am saying?" Tony asked and Vision nodded understanding what Tony had put forth.

"So he beats up bad guys and caught a guy called Fisk on a citizen's arrest plus catching an ex-marine who gone serial killer, great but I think the police should be able to handle him. I mean the Accords don't mean we are going to hunt down every vigilante that appears, I mean sure he would be on our radar if it turns out he has actual devil powers but I don't think he should be something to us to worry about." Tony told the android with the Infinity Stone in his head as he put his hand on his shoulder.

"I believe I understand where you are coming from Mr Stark; you have shown quite capable of recruiting Gifted individuals if you like them like that Spider-Man." Vision told Tony and they both shared a smile.

"Yeah the kid impressed me for a fifteen year old." Tony said to confusion of Vision as he stood there mouth open.

"I believe I misheard you Mr Stark but did you say that the Spider-Man was fifteen year old?" Vision asked with a hint of seriousness and Tony groaned to himself in irritation wishing he had not said so much.


End file.
